


Don't Lose Perseverance

by imagication



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Civil War, Everything Looks Like That, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Hybrids, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Imagine the Purge, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic-Users, Male POV, Monster/Human Hybrids, Murder, Next Generation, Nobody Major, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Second Human/Monster War, Racism, Reader-Insert, Second Human/Monster War, Seven Human Traits, Souls, Takes Place in the Typeface Universe, There is a Difference, Told Mainly From Serif's POV, Torture, Undertale Next Generation, Violence, dusting, everything goes to shit, perseverance, prisoners of war, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: It has been several years since humans and monsters were reunited, and several hundreds of years since they were separated. Most of the human population had come to accept monsters as equals across the globe - some even worshipped them - and a new sense of civilization had been born. Everyone was happy, having found friends, family, and even lovers, just like you and Sans.Or so you thought.When an unknown source violently strikes the largest anti-monster city, they blame it on the other race. The evidence points directly at monsters, and people quickly become suspicious. Soon, people from each side begin to fight until even the most peaceful of their kind are drenched in blood and dust. That's when the best on the monster's side begin to go missing.Including you and Sans.This leaves your son, Serif, in the midst of war to find you.With the help of your small remaining family, will he be able to find you? Or will he only die trying?As of right now, his future is uncertain, except for one thing; he can't lose perseverance.---(I honestly don't know if I'll continue this or not. Read it, and tell me what you think!)





	

"Jump Serif! Jump!" His mother called out to him, lavender tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at her bloodied and bruised face. His nonexistent heart twisted in his chest; she should never look like that. It wasn't okay.

 

"B-But mom ..." He stuttered in a much quieter voice, feeling as if his world was falling apart, the blanket of comfort his family worked to hard to create being ripped apart at the seams, "What if they come back? You need me!" He tried to reason, but they both knew he was, for the most part, wrong.

 

His mother smiled gently at him, although tears leaked from her eyes. "Sweetheart, we both know Sans and I can handle them." To an extent, but she didn't voice that last part.

 

The magic in his bones thrummed in time with his rapid breaths, but he was too afraid to voice the next question.

 

What if she and dad couldn't handle them?

 

But instead of forcing it out, Serif's mother reached between the bars that held her captive and brushed his skeletal fingertips. He immediately intertwined his hand with hers, allowing her to pull him close. She let out a small chuckle, her lower lip trembling while more tears streamed down their faces.

 

"You always put others before yourself." She breathed quietly, her sugary breath hitting his face. She reached forward with her free hand and wiped his tears away, as if he were a mere child that had scraped his knee and not a young adult. She then pulled his skull close to kiss his cheek. His chest hurt. "Just like your dad."

 

And as if speaking his name had summoned him, a deep groan sounded from somewhere behind Serif's mother.

 

"Dad!" Serif gasped, clutching the bars with his free hand while straining to see in the darkness past his mother's head. A hollow feeling filled his chest when she let go of his hand and disappeared into the darkness, but after a soft exchanging of words she was back supporting his father on her left shoulder. "Dad ..." he repeated, but softly this time. He hated seeing his parents this way, he hated it with a passion, but he had no room for rage.

 

Not when he was about to leave them like this.

 

His father smiled that signature smile, despite the pain in his eyes. "Son," He replied, reaching out to touch his face just as his mother had, "As much as everyone loves a hero, ya really should listen to your mom."

 

At these words, he could feel his lower lip tremble while he looked away from his father in pain. A choked sob left him, but his father reached out to grab his right hand while his mother reached out to grab his left.

 

"Oh, sweetheart …" his mother started, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, "I know it hurts."

 

His father squeezed his other hand, his smile now much more gentle, "But we need you to be brave. 'Sides," he added, "We aren't goin' anywhere." He chuckled, once again amazing his son at being able to laugh in even the darkest of times.

 

His mother joined suit, letting out her own soft laugh, "No, we aren't. We'll always be here for you," she smiled, then reached out to pat the place on his chest where his soul would be, "Right here."

 

Something about her statement suddenly caused the dam behind Serif's eyes to break, and he began to sob heavily. His mother softly let out a heartbroken, "Oh." While his parents pulled him close, wrapping their arms around him as best as they could through the bars. He returned their embrace tenfold, heaving wracking sobs into their shoulders. He could feel his mother's figure trembling beneath his fingers while his father tried to hold steady for her, for both of them, although Serif could feel the tremors in his father's fingers while he clutched onto his son.

 

By the time he had finished crying, rain had picked up outside the cave entrance. Wiping his eyes, he looked out behind him to find a wall of dark grey outside. Not only was it raining, but the sun was setting.

 

He had to act fast.

 

Turning back to his parents, he looked them both in the eyes while saying a solemn, "I love you." He could feel his soul hardening, bracing himself for what he had to do.

 

"Oh, honey, I love you, too." His mother whispered, and he pressed a toothy kiss to the soft flesh of her forehead.

 

Turning to his father, Serif was surprised by the force of the hug he was given, his father saying, "I love you too, son." Then pulling back with that grin of his while reaching out to ruffle his soft lavender hair.

 

Serif returned the grin he inherited with a small, "I'll find you." They nodded, just as a commotion from behind his parents echoed from deep within the cavern.

 

His mother suddenly began pushing him away with a quiet, "Go!"

 

"Find your uncle." Was all he heard from his father, when pounding footsteps sounded behind them.

 

At first he hesitated, as any child would for their parents, but he merely whispered a soft, "Goodbye." Before turning around and beginning to walk away.

 

Even after the round of gunshots and the fizzle of magic that rang through the air, he didn't look back.

 

He stood at the cave entrance, staring out through the rain. The ground stretched from the cave as a stone pathway for several feet, before suddenly dropping off, forming a cliff that ran down the side of the mountain and down into a deep ravine below.

 

Serif sucked in a deep breath and charged forward. His parents' screams and shouts echoed behind him as he squeezed his violet eyes shut. With a burst of perseverance, the arch of his feet hit the edge of the cliff, and he pushed off with all his might.

 

For a few seconds, Serif was reminded of the void.

 

Then he hit the ground hard, but he hit it running.

 

His favorite purple all-stars - the ones his father bought him for his most recent birthday - splashed in the mud as he slid down, down, down the mountainside and into the murky ravine, just in time to hear gunfire ring out through the rain once again. The roar of Gaster Blasters closely followed, pink and blue lighting up the horizon as his parents' magic combined in their defense to help him get away.

 

Serif's hair was drenched and plastered to his skull by the time he slowed down. He zipped his jacket up before his t-shirt could stick to his ribs. His sweats were thankfully waterproof, but he shivered all the same while pulling his hood over his head.

 

Stuffing his hands deep into his jacket pockets, he made his way back into Ebbotsville, although he mainly traveled through alleyways and shadows, using loopholes when necessary. By the time he made it to the monster district, he had passed several fires, mobs of the human police, and piles of dust.

 

Stars above, he hoped none of them were his family.

 

The rain had calmed to an icy drizzle when Serif found Grillby's, a secret establishment in the back alley of what was supposedly a laundromat. But all the monsters knew better, and at times like these, Grillby's was one of the biggest safehouses in the community. He reached forward and rapped his knuckles twice against the door.

 

A small slat of wood covering a peep window was removed from the door, revealing a pair of white almond shaped ember eyes.

 

"Knock knock." Serif weakly grinned.

 

The fire elemental behind the door sighed, amusement flickering across his face. "… Who's there?"

 

"Serif."

 

"… Serif who?"

 

"Serif Snowdin."

 

Despite the fact that Serif hadn't even really told him a joke, the elemental chuckled while opening the door. He wrapped an arm around the young skeleton's shoulders despite the steam that rose into the air, warming the monster's bones while ushering him inside and shutting the door behind them. "Welcome back, Serif." Was all he said, not mentioning the absence of Serif’s parents.

 

"Thanks, Uncle Grillbs." Was all Serif could say at the moment, suddenly feeling the weight of the situation on his shoulders.

 

Once the door was firmly bolted down, Grillby led Serif down a long hallway that ended at a set of thick wooden doors. Grillby placed his hand upon the handle of the left door, the brass turning to a burning orange until something inside the doors clicked. Serif took a split second to stand in awe at the skill of fire magic, before helping push open the doors and entering the warm and homey bar on the other side. It was currently filled with monsters, and Serif realized they were all awaiting the return of his parents.

 

There was a loud clamor beyond “fire exit” on the other side of the bar counter, when the loud sound of stomping and clicking approached the door. Suddenly it was flung open, and two very tall and extremely loud skeletons paraded into the room. One, a male, was balancing six plates of spaghetti on his arms ad hands while distributing them with loud, “SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!”s to customers around the room. The other, slightly shorter female, danced about him with a bowl of macaroni on her head and in both hands, also passing them out to monster children with a bright smile.

 

Grillby let out a soft chuckle at the duo's service, which caused both to turn to the monsters at the door.

 

The female's eyes widened while she squealed, “SERIF!” at the top of her nonexistent lungs, throwing herself upon her older cousin into a boniest bear hug in existence.

 

“Hey, Calligraphy.” He croaked out weakly, squeezing her back with as much strength as he could muster. While the two embraced, Serif caught the other skeleton’s eye from over his cousin’s shoulder. “Uncle Papyrus.” He nodded.

 

Papyrus stepped forward, pain flashing across his face when he realized his brother and sister-in-law were not present. “Are they ..?”

 

“No.” Serif breathed while releasing his cousin, and the room let out a collective sigh he hadn’t known they'd been holding.

 

“Ah,” Papyrus merely nodded, his face relaxing into a smile again, “Then everything will be alright.”

 

Calligraphy nodded, Papyrus stroking her black hair while she stepped up to him. “Yes, Serif!” She chirped brightly, turning around and placing her right hand on her cousin’s left shoulder, “Everything will be okay.” She smiled brightly.

 

Serif rubbed his eye, trying to hide his oncoming tears with a deep breath. “How can you be so sure?” he asked quietly while Grillby placed a gentle hand between his shoulder blades.

 

“… Because they are both strong.” The elemental said to the young skeleton, rubbing soothing circles across his back.

 

“AND GREAT!” Papyrus suddenly boomed, placing his own hand on Serif’s right shoulder with a warm smile.

 

Calligraphy gave a little squeeze to Serif’s other shoulder, her single right pink pupil glowing brightly. “Especially when they work together!” She giggled.

 

Serif was overwhelmed by the sudden amount of love and hope that the monsters were giving him, and his tears once again spilled over in purple drops down his face. Calligraphy immediately enveloped him in a tight hug, sniffling with neon pink droplets collecting at the edge of her socket. Papyrus immediately closed in on the two with an embrace that rivalled his cousin’s, his own fluorescent orange tears threatening to spill with each shake of his nephew’s shoulders, squeezing both monsters tightly as if they may disappear. Grillby then completed the ring from behind, warming the small bundle of love, hope and magic while holding steady, no tears collecting in his eyes while he breathed deeply to relax his godchild.

 

“Serif,” Calligraphy murmured gently to him, “don’t lose perseverance.”

 

Serif shook his head, his fingers tangled in her hot pink scarf. “I won’t Callie. I’ll continue.”

 

“I promise."


End file.
